


Convenience

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Comfort, Compromise, M/M, Rick is an idiot, Rick/Morty - Freeform, angsty af, c-137cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Rick makes a proposition. It goes about as well as he expects.Part 1 of my stories, I'm gonna label them in sequential order now since I think there's enough of them posted.





	1. How Can I Tell You?

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory to my other fics and how they all started. They are sequential. I will number them later.

“Not everything is about you, Morty!”

The boy gave him a contemptuous look.  
“Oh heeere we go again, if it's not about Rick then who-who cares right?! God of the fucking cosmos or whatever.”

Rick plowed on, ignoring him.  
“Morty, don't act like-like you don't know this is hard for me. I'm not used to all this fucking emotional crap. I don't bother with it. It's pointless. Bad, good. It's all subjective. It's just chemicals anyway and I don't happen to like chemicals controlling me. Nothing controls me! I control them. I'm basically a fucking cyborg now! A fucking god! I'm fuckin Rick. I shouldn't have to deal with this! I'm second thinking thi-this who-oouule conversation. You're such an ungrateful little shit! I'm-I'm trying to tell you something serious and you just keep opening your mouth and excreting bullshit. Maybe we-we should save this for another time when you're acting like less of a complete idiot.”

Morty could tell that he was trying to change the subject, trying to exit the conversation, trying to avoid the issue, and he wasn't having it.  
“No! I don't wanna hear any more e-excuses! You never even tried to have feelings, not really! You fight everything and everyone ev-every time someone tries to get close to you. You ruined your relationship with my mom, with Unity, wi-with everyone you've ever come in contact with. So go ahead and just tell me what you want to so you can fuck this up too. You're scared R-rick! You're scared of feeling things because you-you can't handle it! Not because other people can-can't handle you.”

Rick's gaze became hard for a moment, anger flashing across his features. He grabbed Morty's arm hard, as if he was going to strike him. Pain shot through the youth's arm. Just as quickly his hand went slack and his face softened into what? Remorse? Shame? It wasn't an expression that Morty was used to and it was difficult for him to read what he was thinking exactly. 

The old man looked away from him, defeated. He was tired of arguing about the same damn thing all the time. Besides, the little idiot was right.

“You're all I got Moouurty, you know that you little, fucker? The only one I can reaouully trust..”

Morty looked anywhere but at Rick, nursing his arm, but he rolled his eyes.

“Duh, because like I said, you push everyone awa-”

“I know!”  
Rick put his head in his hands, smoothing his hair back.  
“I-i know... I just... No one- the only person who never left me was you. You put up with all my shit and you always let me come back to me...”  
There was vulnerability in his tone.  
“The only person who really knows me auund still puts up with me and didn't abandon me. I mean it almost happened so many times but you always came back.. Sure there's others who vie for my attention like your mom bu-but that's different. She doesn't really know me like you do. You know like, the real me. The real real Rick. The sick, dark, fuooucked up affront to the uni- to humanity.”

This conversation was getting very strange. Rick never talked like this. He just admitted something Morty had wanted him to for years. Real honesty, no beating around the bush and pushing away the truth. He was basically saying that he loved him, in so many words anyway. Something Morty already knew. It should have made him happy though. He should be more emotional right now. So why did he feel so tense?  
“What are you trying to say? Th-this is weird okay?”  
His voice cracked. Morty was beginning to feel itchy. Something was wrong.

“I gotta tell you, Morty... I've been really lonely for a long time..”  
He looked away not willing to meet Morty's eyes. His shoulders sagged, defeated.

Uh oh. No... no no...

“Just tell me already, Jesus!”

Rick screwed up his face. He looked like he was about to cry. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Definitely un-Rick-like. This wasn't the Rick he knew. The scientist always looked sad and defeated or bored. But never in tears.  
“I'm in-in love with you Morty! Alright!? There, I said it. You're the only one who knows me and the only one who really gives a shit about me without wanting something in return. Th-these feelings I have, they're fucked okay?”  
He put his head in his hands, holding back a sob or vomit, or both.

Revulsion crept over Morty's features until it was gradually replaced with hatred.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You-you think it's funny to say something like that to m-me?! Another ploy to get me to do, say, or agree to something you need me to do?! This isn't a game, Rick!”  
He was suddenly on his feet. Rick refused to look at him, his demeanor was unflinching. Rick wasn't lying. It didn't matter, Morty plowed on refusing to accept it. He wouldn't, he couldn't.  
“After all we've been through, after what you've put me through! I-it's not funny okay?! You think you can just mess with my-my head like I'm some toy!? I'm a person, Rick. Not like you give a shit! Not like you ever gave a shit!”

Rick flinched but he didn't move from where he was sitting. Morty was practically leaning over him, tears in his eyes, his hands balled into fists. He looked ready to beat the shit out of Rick, or at least ready to try.  
His stomach ached. His voice was passive when he spoke and the man delivered the rest of what he had to say in a factual manner.  
“I mean it Morty. I love you. Seeing you step up aaound not be a whiny little shit like your piece of garbage father, watching you beco- grow up and become a young man. You're worth more than you think, Morty...”  
His voice broke.  
“You really have saved my ass a few times. In more ways then you know. They say Ricks don't care about their Mortys... Well I sure care about you, you dumb little shit.”  
He looked away again after admitting this, was he blushing?  
“Despite my best efforts to not give a rat's ass about you.”  
Rick looked uncomfortable in divulging all this, shifting and even trying to unconsciously pull away from the boy. And yet he looked relieved. But his face suddenly twitched with irritation at the silence he was greeted with, the angry glare. Really? After all this, he was finally confessing and this is how he was being treated? So he decided poke the bear so to speak.  
“Not like you ever even deseoourved that kind of love, do you know how much of a hot commodity I am? What have you done to deserve me? Not much.”

Morty took a sudden step closer, he was right over Rick, face close to his, fuming. The old man looked up at him tiredly. He didn't flinch but he wished he had a cigarette right about now. This was going about as well as he thought it would've. He sighed. Morty's expression was filled with loathing as he yelled in his face.  
“FUCK YOU RICK!! Yo-you think you're so fucking important! You-you think that you're the best fucking thing ever! Well I have news for you, you're not! I've done things too! Saved whole- whole civilizations! Whole worlds, just like you! You never thanked me! Never said 'good job, Morty.' and really meant it. Never even told me you love me until just now. AFTER YEARS! In fact you haven't even said I love you really! It's al-always implied with you. You're scared and you're a cold, heartless piece of cyn-cynical shit, you know that? I don't even want you anyway! Who would want you?! You don't even deserve love! I-i could even say everyone deserves it. Everyone but you!”

Rick let the insults roll over him though they did hurt. He flinched again. He had learned long, long ago how to minimize his expression of emotion, physically anyway, especially ones of pain. He looked thoughtful.  
“What abooouut Hitler?”

Morty leaned down, close to Rick now, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. That was all Rick had to say?!  
Rick sincerely hoped the poor kid didn't try to hit him. He would have let him honestly but then he'd have to kick his ass. Couldn't have him getting too uppity. After all there needed to be a clear leader between them and there was no fucking way it wouldn't be him. 'Please don't make me do that Morty. I already almost hit you once..'  
“Shut the FUCK! UP! You-you think you're so-so witty but you're not! You're not! You try to diffuse sit-situations an-and avoid real issues by blowing them off and acting like they don't matter! Well they do matter! They-they matter to me! And if you really do love me like that than you're a sick fuck! A depraved asswipe that thinks they-they can get whatever they want just because they're a grizzled old genius. So what if you've saved the universe countless times!? That doesn't matter if you're a-a-a monster!”

Rick winced slightly. This hit a little too close to home. He was used to being called a monster and worse. Even by Morty. But for some reason this time it cut through him. Perhaps it was because everything was in the open and despite that it didn't seem to change Morty's opinion of him at all. He had just told him that he was the one he cared about the most. Out of everyone in the existence of time and space. Morty had to be the one. The only one. I mean fuck he was bearing his fucking soul here! Fine. Time to get down to brass tacks than. He had to really come out and say it. Spell it out.

He waved his hand dismissively as if nothing Morty said was anything he gave a single shit about.  
“Fine, let's cut the bullshit Morty.”  
His face was sullen again and he sighed. Honesty wasn't enough. He had to make it sound convincing.

“Out of all the people in the goddamn uuoou-niverse, across countless vertices and eons of time, I love you! I'm in love with you! Don't you get it? Doesn't that meeean anything to you? You think I'm just trying to fuck with you? I don't have time for tha-that kind of shit and you know it. I wouldn't go this far.”

Morty stared at him as his mouth worked to form words but nothing came out. The look on Rick's face told him he was being sincere. He couldn't deny it anymore. Rick lied to him all the time but for some reason he could just tell this time that he was telling the truth. Morty could feel it. He sat down hard and looked away. He felt numb. What was he supposed to do with this information? How could Rick just tell him something like this? How could he feel something like this? Why? Why him? Where was this coming from? Had Rick finally gone insane? Well more insane anyway. What did he expect him to say? Nothing apparently because he plowed on.

“I don't make a habit out of fu- 'doing it' with children. I'm not that sick.”  
He had the decency to look away after saying this, feeling bile rise.  
“I'm not a pedophile. I may be a sick piece of shit but I don't fuck kids. This isn't like I'm attracted to your body or anything, alright? Souu-o you can just-just get that out of your head right now. I've spent more time with you than anyone else. At least in the last three years. I've spent a lot of time with you. I know you and you know me. I know every hope and fear you-you have. Everything that makes you happy, what makes you sad. All of it. And whether I like it or not you know a-all the same things about me. At least most of it. And when you spend this much- this much time with someone, when you depend on someone this much, this often... When that person comes through for you- Haha okay well let's not get ahead of ourselves here, you've fucked uooup a lot-”

“Rick!”

“Okay! Look... Wh-what I'm trying to say is... We're all we've got... And... I'm honestly glad I've got you... I-I'm glad it's you. I could do a whole lot worse then a kid with some serious balls and a mouth and nerve to back it up.”  
His voice grew quieter.  
“You're the only one without an agenda...”

He chuckled sadly and Morty dared to look at him, a strange feeling bubbling up in his stomach before looking away again. The complements were getting to him. They were complements, that's what they were. He felt a heavy, familiar hand pat his shoulder before ruffling his hair affectionately. His skin prickled.  
“I love you, you little asshole. There aren't a-a lot of people strong enough to go through a Riiiouuck crash course and not be in mental shambles by now to the point of being a gibbering idiot. You've got a strong mind. You're strong-willed and you've gotten a lot wiser in just-just the few years I've known you. You came through it all, all of it, not exactly with grace or anything but you're here... We're-we're here... Me and you...”

Morty looked at him again. He looked pained. He knew just how messed up this was. But he also knew that their relationship was changing drastically with every word he spoke. Maybe for the better? What did this make them? He liked Rick, he had to admit he certainly admired him in a way. What was happening? His head was spinning.

“I know you're lonely too. I know you like Jessica but I gotta be honest; Jessica doesn't know shit, Morty. She-she doesn't know shit about you. I know things. I know you. And Jessica could never care about you, never take care of you the way I do.”

Morty swallowed hard. He knew Rick was right. The old bastard was the closest, most personal relationship he'd ever had in his life. His skin tingled again where Rick touched his head and shoulder.

“S-so what are you trying to say?...”

Rick's eyes were surprisingly gentle.

“I wanna be held sometimes too Morty... Even old shitty, empty Rick. Everyone need that sometimes. I sure know you do. How could I miss it? The way you always whine about Jessica and love and all that crap. Why not be loved by someone whooouu I spend the most time with? Like I said, by someone who really.. really knows me?”

The kid felt shaken to his core. Was he really saying what he thought he was? And why didn't he hate this idea? He should hate this idea. It was revolting. He should tell Rick it was over, forever. That they could never go on any more adventures ever again. That he wasn't going to help him because he was sick in the head. Cut him off. Never see him again. But he didn't. He didn't move. It was true, he was so lonely. His eyes went wide as he spluttered, the words spilling out.

“So what you.. Y-you wanna have like sex or something? Is-is that what you're saying?”  
He was embarrassed. Even more-so because it actually, dare he admit it, seemed a bit enticing. To be held and taken care of.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck and looked skyward.

“Jeez is that what you think this is? Is that a- aooull you think this is about? Fucking teenagers...”

He scoffed and looked at him critically.

“Yes okay maybe sometimes, yes. I-it'd be nice to get off with someone every now and then that I can trust. Someone that isn't a one night stand. And when that happens you can think about Jessica, whatever you have to. I don't gi-give a fuck. Do I really have to spell it out for you more than I already have? I just want to be together. B-be with you. I mean I already aooouum with you. We're stuck with each other. Might as well.”

There was a hint of shyness in Rick's voice as he said this last part. Something Morty had surely never heard before.

Morty's lips pressed together and he scooted closer to Rick, his arms around his knees. He sat there like that for a while in silence, his chin pressed to his knees. After considering it for a long time, he scooted close enough so that his hip pressed against Rick's arm. He was close enough to feel his body heat. He was surprisingly warm. And somehow Rick's energy, his aura or whatever, was softer. He had to admit it was nice to be close to another person, hell another being, another anything that was warm. Something that was real and tangible and not fleeting. He knew Rick wasn't going anywhere, that was the thing. He was right. They would be together for a long time and he knew it. Rick and Morty forever, Rick and Morty for a hundred years.

Rick had gone quiet now. He stared at the fourth sun as it began to dip below the horizon, three other halos of different colored shades already fading from the curvature of the planet.  
It was obvious by his lack of objections that Morty was quietly accepting his proposition. He wasn't exactly sure what this meant for their relationship. But he sincerely hoped it would bring them closer.  
Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arm around Morty and squeezed him close. His heart beat imperceptibly faster as he felt him cuddle up closer. He felt warm and comfortable, more than he had in a long time.

“Uhh.. You know i-if I'm a sick fuuuoouck then this makes you one too.”

Morty leaned his head on Rick's chest and closed his eyes, flushing slightly as a tiny smile crossed his lips from the warm, comforting contact. Maybe this was what he really wanted after all.

“Fuck off, Rick.”


	2. Fluctuations of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick second guesses his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's done and I'm pretty happy with it. Not fully happy but it's better than it was. I added more of what Rick and Morty were thinking as opposed to my original draft. Still don't like it as much as chapter one though. I'll have to fiddle with it again later. And chapter 3 needs a lot more tweaking I think so it might be a bit before it's up.

They'd been watching the last sun set for a while now in comfortable silence. This was their fifth 'date'. It was sort of a date anyway. When a guy takes someone to a nice place for a quiet cuddle, that's kind of a fucking date. Morty had gradually snuck up under Rick's arm, nuzzling into his chest. Rick's heart thumped softly. The kid had been getting more bold. This really was nice. No pressure. Just two guys chilling out. Haha, right. He was... sort of cute honestly. God no. Ugh, nasty. It was making Rick feel all warm and fuzzy inside. All that vomit-inducing chemical bullshit. Shit he had to remind himself that he had instigated. God, why did he have to have feelings for this little shitbag? Practically a virgin. A child, his grandson. God dammit.   
He took a large swig from his flask and gave Morty an affectionate squeeze. It made Morty produce a sigh against his chest. Rick stiffened and something fluttered in his stomach. Uh oh.. It had honestly been a while since he'd done... you know what, and having banged everything under the sun- well sun, moon, nearly collapsed neutron star. You name it. He'd done it all. He'd been around; His body didn't really know the difference anymore, honestly. A partner was a partner after all he supposed.   
But this was definitely different. This wasn't just some hot alien chick that he could fuck into oblivion. This relationship wasn't a one off. He couldn't just do what he always did. He had to be careful, he couldn't fuck this up. He couldn't. This was a real relationship based on trust and resp- Maybe not really respect. Mutual understanding of each others capabilities and having respect for that. That was more accurate. 

I mean the kid was aware that intimacy deeper than simple snuggling was going to happen, wasn't he? He hadn't planned for this to happen so quickly but the way he was snuggled up against him was making his resolve to take it slow waver... I'd been like two days since he'd gotten off. It wasn't so hard to get his mind off of sex when he was outrunning intergalactic police and vengeful aliens but... With no danger, no stress and just a soft, warm body pressed against his. Well it was a lot more difficult not to let his mind wander...  
Stupid little fucker...  
Dumb little useless-

Morty scooted up and pressed his face into Rick's collar bone, breathing a hot breath across his skin. He than felt him nuzzle up into the crook of his neck. Rick made a little noise. Slender little arms came up around his torso. This was a pretty big leap for their usual cuddle. Morty was taking chances tonight. Logical next step in cuddling though, nothing wrong with that. Intimacy was the name of the game after all. Isn't this what he wanted? An embrace? To be held by someone who really cared about him?

Warmth blossomed in his belly and spread from his chest to his fingertips. He cleared his throat loudly. Trying to let Morty know he was getting a little too cuddly a little too quickly. No such luck. Oblivious little dumbass. Morty sighed again and Rick closed his eyes. He idly wondered if Morty was having a surge of hormones or whether this really was just innocent snuggling. Close, very cuddly, maddening, but innocent.  
He hoped for the latter, not sure If he could hold himself back if it was the former. The little fucker really was cute, okay?

“Rick?”

Morty's voice was soft and groggy, a little gravely and very gentle. This was a side of Morty that no one had ever gotten to see but him, he realized. Well no one that mattered anyway. It was a kind of tone that required trust. Something both of them severely lacked except for in one another, and even then it was tumultuous. He reached up and ran a hand absently through Morty's curly hair. Another sigh, another nuzzle. He echoed it this time, leaning his cheek into Morty's forehead. This was different than just a fuck. Just some dumb intergalactic bimbo.

“Mmm?”  
Was all he could muster, battling his stupid ass emotions and his own hormones.

“You've, like... been wi-with guys right?”

Morty squeezed him, he was almost in his lap now. Rick's heart thumped harder in his chest at the provocative question. Yep, it was definitely the hormones. What was he gonna do with this kid? He was second guessing himself. He was dearly wishing his flask was in his hand.

“Pff what ab-aoouuut me gave you the impression that I hadn't? Like I give a shit about what's down- what's between someone's legs. When I wanna fuck someone and they want to fuck me, we fuck. Rick's gotta get off somehow kid.”  
He was hoping his abrupt and blunt answer would deter him. Or at least that's what he told himself it was supposed to be. The words just sort of tumbled out of him. It apparently wasn't a deterant. Not much he said phased Morty anymore. Especially not now since he really knew how much of a fucking stupid softy he was deep down. God dammit. Morty gave him another squeeze, making it hard for him to think.

“W-what's it like?”  
Morty's voice was quiet now, almost a whisper. Rick realized he'd probably been working up to this moment for a while. 

Rick let out a deep breath. Had he been holding it?  
“Being with men? I mean... W-what's it like being with anyone? Boy, girl, hermaphrodite, long tube with suckers instead of genitalia. Hah. Sure the sensations are different but in the end, sex is sex. It feels good. Really good. It's a connection you make between yourself and someone else.”  
That last part. When did he think that? When was that something he thought about? Was it true? He'd never talked to Morty like this. But things had changed. This kind of a topic was appropriate now. This was his Morty. And really his now. No Morty was exactly like him. This one was his. If his Morty asked a question, he deserved an answer. No barriers anymore. No lies.

The boy shifted and suddenly was in his lap. Rick's jaw clenched and he held back the urge to put his hands on Morty's hips. His instincts were trying desperately to kick in but he held them at bay. He wondered if Morty knew just how much he was pushing his buttons. It was warm. It was nice. Just so nice. His hand was in the boy's hair again. He grit his teeth and sighed before leaning away and looking down. Morty's gaze matched his. The eyes were soft, radiating trust, yearning for intimacy, something both of them craved, even if Rick didn't want to admit it right now. Especially not right now.

“Rick I... I've been with girls before. It felt great. It really did."  
Morty got a faraway look in his eyes.   
"I mean jesus Rick, you don't even-”

“Right I get it, yeah I know how good it feels to-to fuck alright? This ioous Rick you're talking to! I've fucked more things then you've seen in your shitty little life.”

Practiced insults. All show now, no substance. Still for some reason he regretted saying them. Morty had a knowing little smile now. They weren't working anymore, he was too used to them.

“W-what I'm trying to say is. It didn't feel like this. This feels different, yknow? Softer somehow? I dunno. Like.. you're.. I-I know you don't wanna hear this but you're so gentle. I never thought you could be like this.. You can be a nice guy when you want to, Rick.”  
Morty looked down and away. A heavy blush had suffused his cheeks.

Rick swallowed hard and apprehension surged through him. This wasn't him. No, this wasn't the real Rick. He could only pretend for so long. God how could he let this happen?

“I really like this, Rick...”  
He mumbled huskily and pressed down in his lap, squeezing his eyes shut as he did.

Rick let out a hiss of pleasure, his hands gravitating toward his sides, slipping under his shirt to press his fingertips into his soft flesh. His judgment was getting clouded, his movements practiced, almost automatic.

Morty let out a lovely little groan into his neck and he held one of his own back.  
That was it. It took a little effort but he forced himself to push Morty back a bit, gripping gently at his sides. He looked down into his eyes, his face sad, pained. Morty didn't look so innocent now. His gaze blazed silently into his. A look that took Rick didn't know he was capable of. He went ahead however.

“Morty... You can't do this to me. You ha-have to stop trusting me. You said it yourself, I'm a dirty, depraved piece of shit.”  
His voice was so soft, so concerned, despair was in it. He surprised himself. I mean hell he was trying to protect him wasn't he?

“A-ahh..”  
Morty leaned into his lap, making him groan softly. He felt something hard and immediately recognizable press against his abdomen.

“I know... But I- I think I am too..”  
Morty sighed softly against Rick's neck. Rick felt his stomach buzz pleasantly. He grit his teeth and swallowed. He shifted under Morty slightly. The hands that had just pushed him away now squeezed him closer, tugging gently on his hips. Could he hold himself back? He had to. He wasn't gonna tear him in half. He didn't deserve that... Instead he let the pleasure of the moment wash over him. Take it slow big boy. Alarm bells were still going off in his head though. He wavered between doubt and lust.

Morty let out another sigh and Rick's keen ears heard a little whine at the tail-end of it. He felt himself twitch. Morty squirmed.

“Morty...” His tone was pleading.

That was when Morty snapped.  
“My GOD Rick can't you just shut up and enjoy something without ruining it for once?”

Damn.. The kid really was like him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at him.

“I swear if you don't stop talking to me like that I'll fuck the shit out of you. Hasn't anyone told you to be respectful of your elders?”  
He tried hard to defuse the situation. He didn't know where this was going but this wasn't the way he wanted it.

Morty ground against his lap meaningfully. Rick's resolve to stop what was happening broke yet again and he let out a quiet moan. He felt Morty stiffen in his arms. He leaned back to look at him, the boy's eyes met his, glazed with arousal. Jesus christ. Was he always like this?

“It.. doesn't feel bad. You know.. you down there.. pressing and stuff...”  
Morty's voice sounded soft, there was a moan held back in that voice.

Rick put a moderate amount of pressure against the small of his back. Making Morty let out a little whine into his chest. Another chill fell over him like a cold shock. Before he could stop himself he pressed a kiss to Morty's forehead. He would have expected a skinny little teenager to be bonier than this...

“Not bad at aalll..”  
He sighed back. It was getting really hard to think now.

Morty squirmed more.  
“Uhh. R-rick.. I um.. I'm getting a little.. Uh.. Cramped.”

Rick closed his eyes and rolled his hips up again, making Morty squeak.  
“Pff you're telling me. You've barely hit puberty, how do you think I feel?”  
He felt a bit disgusted at himself. But Morty really wasn't a kid anymore. I mean he was. But he could handle this. Fuck if he could handle existential dread, he could handle this. He hoped.

Morty actually giggled and leaned into his hips, making him grunt quietly.

“What do you say we get a little air before we suffocate?”  
Rick purred.

Morty was already undoing the button to his jeans. Rick swallowed and fumbled with his belt buckle. He came back to himself yet again. How was Morty okay with all this? The reality of what was happening hit him again, grinding his little fantasy into dust this time.

“Morty stop, please, wait..”  
Tension and worry swelled in his chest. How could he let this happen?

“Morty stop!”

Morty was panting softly now and eyeing Rick’s crotch. His jeans were slid down a bit, showing something pressing insistently on his tighty whities. He stopped dead but looked up frustratedly.

“What now Rick?! After everything you want to have an existential crisis or something?! Now?! Fuck Rick, make up your mind!”

Rick’s jaw tightened and he forced Morty back with his hands on his shoulders, making him lean away somewhat. 

“I just. I don’t want this. I thought I wanted it but it’s just too much. After all the shit I-i put you through. How could I think this was okay? I’ve already fucked you up so much. I’ve already fucked THIS up so much. Normally I wouldn’t give a-a rat’s ass. I don’t normally have a conscience. Nothing matters. But you matter… To me anyway. And I don’t want this to become what we are.”  
There it was, it was out. He felt immediately better. Yes. He had to stop. For Morty's sake. He had to stop being selfish. For fucking once.

Morty put his head in his hand and sat back somewhat, looking pained.  
“Ohh my god. Seriously Rick, you-you may think you’re the smartest being in the universe but really you’re dumb a-as shit sometimes-”

“Woah, Jesus.”

“Alright alright just listen!”  
He stared at him as he chose his words.

“You think I’m just doing this because YOU want me to? You think- you think you’re the only one in the whole goddamned universe that craves trust and affection? I WANT this Rick. I mean sure you’re not even CLOSE to the ideal partner. You’re old, you smell like stale whisky, yo-your skin is soooo dryyyy! I know you’re old but have you ever heard of moisturizer? I don’t get the appeal. How could so many others put up with you? You need to sha-”

Rick's self confidence plummeted and he went on the defensive, his affection for Morty dissolving somewhat. He really was a little asshole.  
“Oh wow really? You don't want to fuck an old man? What a surprise. And you think you're so appealing with your unwashed hair and your awkward teenager body? I'm astounded you haven't kneed me in the balls yet with your barely coordinated legs, all long and disproportionate to your equally disproportionate body. You also have a giant head and you ever heard of deodorant, Morty? Cause you need some more.”  
Rick rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he was hot young Rick anymore. But he didn't need to be reminded of that.

Morty shook his head. He was smiling.  
“The point is, I trust you the most o-out of everyone I’ve ever known. You’re there for me, most of the time anyway, when it really counts. You’ve saved me more times than I can count and I know you’d do anything for me. Hell you’ve even traded your-your life for mine or attempted to more than once. I’m not sure I-I’d do the same thing for you. Maybe a long time ago b-but not now. Not after what you’ve put me through. All the abuse and shit no one should ever have to see let alone experience. Yo-you’ve fucked up my life so badly that I-I could never go back to being blissfully unaware of the-the evils of the universe. I’ve seen too much. But despite all that I need you Rick. I’m glad you’re here. And I’m a stronger person because of you."  
He paused to look at him meaningfully.   
"I wouldn’t say I’m a better person, in fact I think I’m almost a-as fucked up as you now. But feel confident that I can protect my family now because of you."  
At this point he looked away.   
"What I’m trying to say is, I want this. I-I want you. You’ve been there so much for me and even though I ha-hate you, I don’t hate you enough to deny both of us of something good. Just a small thing that feels good out of all the bad things that happen to us all the-the time. And even if it’s super fucked up, at least we have each other. Like you said, you understand me and I understand you more than anyone in this meaningless existence. At least I think I do. Doesn’t that amount to something?”

Rick didn’t know what to say. He was right on all accounts. He felt fuzzy, strange, disarmed. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. He didn't want to hear the good, only the bad.

“I-I’m sorry Morty, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I put you through so much. You’re right. I just get tired of people you know? I get tired of the-the idiocy that gets shoved in my face every god damned day. It doesn’t matter what species, what planet, what-what universe, there are so many idiots Morty. My god. It makes me wanna just destroy everything, don't you get it? I can’t stand it.”  
He ran his hands through his hair and tugged, squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying to push the bubbling frustration out of his mind.

“Yeah yeah and it’s made you a callous asshole blah, blah, blah."  
Morty crossed his arms.   
"You know, try to act like you don’t have emotions an-and that you’re so high above everything and every-everyone else but the truth is that you act almost SOLELY upon your emotions, Rick. You think you’re so fucking great and that your intelligence makes you better at making decisions than anyone else. But you-you’re just like everyone else. And you know what Rick?"  
He looked critical at this point.  
"You may not believe this but it-it’s alright. I know you don’t think it’s alright but i-it is. It’s gonna be okay. We’re still here. Beth loves you, she always has. Summer really looks up to you. And my dad i-is terrified of you, just like you wanted. As for me, you know I love you even if you make my life hell. Even if I don't show it. We all love you Rick, even if you push us away. And you’ll never be rid of me. Your Morty. I need you in my life.”

Rick slumped. He wasn't sure how to feel. He could deny it all he wanted and just tell Morty he was wrong. There were a thousand arguments that could prove him wrong. Countless instances where he could point out evidence of the contrary. But they would be lies. Rick could talk his way out of anything, even this. But he didn’t want to.

He should have told him that Morty really was the most important thing in his life, confirm everything he said. Tell him how much he cared about him and how proud of him he was. How much it hurt him that he wasn’t his hero anymore. That was one of the worst ones. That to him he was just a dirty old man now with no control over his emotions. Was that what he was? Depression and terror crept into the edges of his psyche but he shook his head and forced them away. Whatever. All that really mattered was that Morty was still here. He was still here and he loved him. He loved him and he wanted this. He wanted this despite the myriad of objections the both of them had. How could he say that Morty didn’t know what he wanted and didn’t know what he was getting into? How could he say that now?

Morty looked at him with pain in his eyes. It had hurt him to say all that. Hurt him deep. The truth became painful when you hid it for so long. It was one thing to know something in your head and it was another thing to say it out loud and put it into words.

Rick gingerly reached out and cupped Morty’s cheeks in his calloused hands.  
“You’re right… We’re here. We’re all we need.”

Morty closed his eyes sadly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Rick's hands were so warm. How? He was a gross old man who more than likely had circulatory issues. That happened to old people right? He Looked up at Rick. His eyes were red-rimmed. It was rare for him to be this close to him. He looked so tired, so very tired. He actually sort of felt a little bad for him. Maybe a tiny bit. Even if most of the stuff he'd been through was completely 100% his fault didn't meant the pain wasn't real.  
“Rick...”  
He was still cupping Morty's cheeks.

“Yeah?”

Morty leaned forward and pressed his face into Rick's neck. Now it was Rick's turn to close his eyes. His arms enveloped the boy and held him close. He hid what he really felt.   
“What's this all of a sudden? Had no problem bitching me out a momen-”  
He felt the boy's hot breath against his neck again. It made him shiver, instincts kicking in again. Morty wanted him. His Morty. His Morty... What was he saying just now?

“Ahh... Gotta be honest Morty.. that... That feels pretty nice.”  
Rick chuckled a bit nervously. Morty gave him a squeeze, arousal surging through him suddenly. Rick's tone of voice was... strange. It made him tingle.

“R-really? I'm not even doing anything.”

“Pff tell that to my dick.”

Morty laughed out loud. This was so ridiculous, this whole thing. Here he was, in his grandfather's lap. His mad scientist grandfather. This was beyond fucked up. But he was on an equal playing field with him for once in his life. Both of them in un-tread territory. Feeling awkward but something about this felt, I dunno, right? Not to mention he'd never seen Rick like this. It was almost like he was- well maybe not happy but at least content.

It made the old man chuckle too. He was glad he could make him laugh. He rubbed Morty's back appreciatively, his anxiety thawing. The gesture wasn't intended as anything sexual. He was genuinely glad of the company. Just glad he could be here with him like this. Truly he was. But Morty's reaction ignited something inside him.

Morty's head lolled against his shoulder and he breathed out a heavy sigh. Ice shot through his veins. The kid was so sensitive. Damn. Rick swallowed. One of the things he liked the most was feeling powerful and boy did he feel that right now. He realized he could probably do pretty much whatever he wanted to Morty without the kid stopping him. Rick would never hurt Morty though. How could he after all this? So instead he gave him a squeeze, feeling him lean into his chest. He than breathed a warm puff of air across Morty's ear. Making him let out a sighing moan.  
“Jeez Rick...”

Rick felt another icy thrill.

Morty squirmed against him. Rick could feel heart beating hard now. He lifted Morty into his lap. The boy didn't offer any resistance. In fact he climbed into his lap, hooking his legs over Rick's thighs, making the old man grunt. God he was so eager. He spread his legs a bit, letting Morty slip closer against his hips, this time he groaned, more of a growl really.  
“Y-you know, it's fucked up that you got an ass like that...”  
He sighed deeply, revulsion creeping up his spine to mingle with the arousal.   
“This is so fucked up.”

He pressed his hand through his hair and looked at him. Morty looked up, his expression made it apparent that he was basically turning to jello in his arms.

“Yeah..”  
Morty sounded as if he was far away, dreamy.

Rick stared down at him, feeling anxious but wanting to continue. He gave a little experimental push against his hips, successfully making Morty produce a little moan. The boy nuzzled his face against Rick's collar bone, making him stiffen.  
“Shhhiiit..”  
Rick sighed, the word slipping out. His heart beat even faster. His muscles were taught. He leaned his hips up. Morty nuzzled harder against his collar bone and neck, sending an electric shock through Rick's stomach and abdomen. Yeah, this was happening.  
He bit his lip and scooted Morty back by his hips. His eyes burned as he looked down at him, pressing his hips forward, his erection prominent.  
“Help an old guy out w-ww-would ya?”  
Morty came back to himself as he gazed down at Rick's crotch. He had no qualms about their compromised position. He just wanted to be close to Rick.  
Jeez it was big... He blinked, his cheeks growing pink. He was slightly nervous as he undid his belt buckle and slowly unzipped his pants. With careful fingers he slid them low on his hips with a little help from the older man. Rick watched him, smirking now. His underwear was taught. It appeared his cock was trapped a bit painfully against his leg. Morty looked up at him in question.

Rick was talking before he gave himself a chance to second think it.  
“Well you're not just gonna leave it like that are you?”

“O-of course not!”  
The boy flushed as he stole himself before carefully reaching into Rick's underwear and repositioned his cock, it throbbed in his grasp and made Rick let out a sigh that made his own erection twitch. It was warm, warmer than he was expecting. But then again why wouldn't it be? He knew the heat of his own.

He swallowed hard as he slid his undies down, letting his sizable cock free. It twitched and Morty noted the tip was glistening with precum. His eyes went wide. His own cock twitched again, hard this time. Why was this such a turn on?

“Like what ya see, baby?”

He looked up to see Rick grinning widely, his eyes heavily lidded.

Before he could get his bearings Rick had popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down in one fluid motion.

“Nn, sit up a little, help me get these things off. Let's see what you're packin' kid.”

Feeling a bit numb, Morty sat up on his knees as Rick slipped his jeans past his hips. He eyed the boy's cock appreciatively.

“Not baaad. Must be some of them old Rick genes in those jeans! HaHaaa!”

“Riiick!”

“Oh cmon' Morty, this isn't a funeral, we're supposed to be having fun! Relaaax, it's alright. I got you...”  
Pulling him close, Rick kissed his forehead, reassuring him. But something made him jolt, his legs tensing. He let out a high-pitched moan. His cock was being massaged, and it felt really fucking good. He tumbled head-first into the feeling, hormones surging. This was still so awkward and he blurted out:

“A-ahhh.. W-wow.. You.. ahhh.. You're r-really good with your hands, Rick.. Oh my god..”

His strong, gentle grip pulled his head gently to his shoulder. He panted against Rick's neck and felt him shiver. Something hard prodded and brushed against stomach. His heart beat fast and hard in his chest.

“Mmm I know, baby.”  
His voice was low and gravely as he whispered in his ear, full of lust and affection. It made Morty groan again. Rick was... really hot.. He could sort of see how he'd seduced all those people and aliens and- the end of his thought was obliterated.

“Hhhohhh Rick..”

He felt a sudden draft of air as Rick pulled him from his underwear. He was stroking him now, making his hips buck, using his own slick precum as lube as he jacked him off. Morty couldn't believe this was happening.  
“Yeaaahh y-you like that? It's good isn't it? Tell me you fucking love it.”  
Rick growled, his tone dominant and commanding. He was panting in his ear now and nuzzling at and kissing the side of his head. His other hand was clawing delicately down his back. He'd slipped his hand up his shirt and was raking his nails over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. God damn it felt good. It left Morty burbling.  
“I love it Rick.. I love it so much...”

“Mmm that's right let daddy hear how much you looove this.”

Morty shivered hard and let out a long, blissful moan. His orgasm was approaching startlingly fast. Super fast. Like right now.   
“Rick I-i! Ohhh fuuuck..”

Rick's own chest was heaving now. He was losing control. He never lost control. What was going on? Morty smelled so fucking good. Woah. Uh that thought came out of left field didn't it? He plowed on, getting lost with how much the kid was enjoying this.  
“Do it for me, baby, do it for me. Make a mmmeess for me little buddy. Mmmm...”

Morty let out one more feeble whimper and his hips twitched hard as he came, splattering Rick's shirt all the way up his chest with one of the hardest, most pleasurable orgasms he'd ever had.  
Rick grunted and milked him firmly.

“Goood booooyy..”  
He sighed across his ear, making Morty shiver and whimper one more time. He panted, trying to catch his breath, shaking.

“R-rick.. How.. where did you...”

Rick brought his hand up casually and stared for a moment at his hand, slick with cum. He contemplated licking it but that was going a little too far. Maybe another time. It was very enticing. He wiped it on Morty's shirt. He turned his attention back to him.  
“Really? Do you really need to ask that? Knowing who I am? Where I've been? That was nothing. Wait till I really get going.”  
He grinned at him and winked making the boy's toes curl.


End file.
